


Winds Of Fodlan - Fire Emblem Au

by DevilSlayer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Blood and Violence, Byleth is The Witcher, Catherine is a Witcher, Drama & Romance, Edelgard Learns the way of the witcher, Evil Rhea (Fire Emblem), F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, I do not know Witcher lore well so I apologize in advance, Inspired by The Witcher, Language, Leonie is a aspiring Witcher, M/M, Meaning This Au is a Mix Of The Two, Monster Hunter AU, More or less Trial and Error Fic, Shamir is a Witcher, Sorceresses, The Witcher AU, Three Kingdoms at War, Witcher Contracts, Witches, this is just a draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Byleth Reus Eisner is a Witcher a renown hunter of men and monsters, one day during a contract she is met by a white haired woman claiming to be the Empress of Adrestia soon Byleth is thrusted into a war but she soon begins to slowly grow closer to the future Empress as both allies and enemies alike hunt themUpdate: Discontinued - I read through the first two chapters and don't like how I was going with it, so may or may not remake it I will see.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the new fic heart of the witcher Fire Emblem au i read last night, so not to copy that i fused Elements of The Witcher and Capcom's Monster Hunters to give it a unique twist to it also i will be adding monsters from other mythology like Greek and Norse as well monsters from D&D like Orcs and Goblins and such to make this au more Unique.
> 
> also if you want to know which character is a witcher here they are: Byleth, Catherine, Shamir, Leonie who wants to be a Witcher, Jeralt, and more i might add other FE characters like Eyvel and such but for now Three Houses characters will do.
> 
> in this au Byleth is not always called witcher she is also called Ashen Demon, anyways i hope you enjoy

Date: 1180  
Location: Unknown

A figure sat in the tavern cradling a mug of ale as patrons talked one in particular." I swear i saw it! a beast large as a bear! but it was a wolf!". the man was describing a beast that was commonly known as a werewolf but it truth it was a Lycanthrope a human capable of taking form of any creature." A Werewolf? are you sure you are positive i mean it could have just been a large wolf". the figure who was a woman grunted." It's not a werewolf, Werewolves often only come out at night what you saw was a Lycanthrope". The men turned towards the woman.

" Like I care for what the infamous Ashen Demon says! i saw what i saw!".

" then if this is true you would be dead clearly the beast let you live...tell me did you run as it tore your friends apart or maybe the beast was angry for having it's home tresspassed and you abandoned your friends and ran than created this tale to make it look like they died heroically so you could escape".

the man stood." My friends died cause of that beast! i swear it killed them so knowing my fate was gonna be the same i ran". ironically She believed him." I believe you, i was testing you". the man was relieved, he sits down next to her." i apologize for my behavior towards you...i met a witcher once he was kind despite being a witcher jeralt was his name i believe". the woman looks at him he looks back." you remind me of him, if not for him i would have never become a knight". The woman grunted.

" tell me what is your name and i am Alois Rangeld".

" Byleth of Remire".

" So you are his daughter what a coincidence, oh i left one part out i did injure the beast, but what i said was true seeing that i could not kill it i ran my knights were already dead before i made that decision, so i came here in hopes a witcher would come through and seems one did and not only that but daughter of the legendary Blade Breaker himself!". 

Byleth could not help but smile." Save the praises until after you pay me". Alois grinned and took out coins, and places it on the table." here is your half of pay i will pay the rest after". Byleth nodded and took the pouch and rose from her seat." where is the beast?", Alois informed her of it's location saying it was at the ruins of Garreg Mach once a Officer academy but was abandoned during war, Byleth soon set out on her way and it did not take her long to reach the place, she dismounted her horse and strapped her silver sword on her left then unsheathed it as she entered through the gate which was rusted open.

Byleth slowly and Cautiously walked through the Monastery prepared for ambush from the creature as she got closer to what appeared to be a Church she heard what sounded like fighting, Byleth came upon a scene of a young woman fighting the Lycan, she wielded an Axe with deadly skill though clearly she had never fought such a creature before neither did the mage with her, Byleth sees her get knocked down and so rushed into the cathedral and blocks a blow that would have killed the young white haired woman." Go!". The Lycan snarled in her face, Byleth twists and strikes the creature with a upper slash then a downward slash.

the beast swings hitting her and sending her slamming into the seats, Byleth cursed and stood up she summons fire into her hand and fires it off then using the opening charges ramming her silver sword into the beast's chest but the beast relented knocking her back and flinging her sword away from her then grabs her by the throat, She cursed mentally that if no one else was here she would have been done with this now the beast raised it's other arm it was clear what it was going to do, Byleth grabs her dagger which was coated in silver and rams it into it's arm causing the beast to let her go, She sat up coughing then jumps at her Silver Sword and with one mighty swing decapitates the Lycan it's blood splattering part of her cheek with it and her clothes.

the beast fell headless to the floor with a loud thump, Byleth grunted bringing a hand to her side and cursed." Shit". she takes a vulenary and drinks a vial she then finds the woman and man." you should not be here, you were lucky". the woman looks at her with purple eyes." thank you...i thought i could take on the beast myself but it seems i still have much to learn...". Byleth sighed, She sheathes her silver sword." it matters not next time leave the monsters to professionals". the man spoke.

" Like you? yes surprised i know what you are Witcher or should i say ashen demon".

" call me whatever i saved your lives".

" ignore him, I am Edelgard von Hresvelg and he is Hubert von Vestra".

Byleth knew that name, She frowns." the Future Emperor Of Adrestia? why are you all the way here?". Edelgard turned away and sighed." i...i was the princess but a massacre happened and those who were allies are now hunting me...they believe i am the cause of it and want my head, also my uncle usurped the throne he is the true mastermind of the massacre of Duscur that is the incident i speak of..". Byleth crossed her arms, she looks at her." whatever it does not bother me...but i guess i can help you in some way by giving you a place to stay". Hubert came up, clearly not trusting her as he glared at her." and why should we trust you Witcher". Byleth glares at him.

" cause if not for me you would have been dog food".

" Hubert she saved us i owe her my life i must repay you somehow".

" no need to be honest i did it cause i wanted to and was hired by someone to take out the beast anyways".

that's when Edelgard gasped, Byleth turns and finds the beast no longer a beast but a man with wild reddish orange hair." that's Miklain....he was the son of Margrave Gautier..and brother of Sylvain...what could have made him like this?". Byleth was the first to find out what as she lifted a strange lance." The Lance of Luin....damnit...this is not good". Byleth rose and looks to the two." it means that someone gave this to him likely a Dark Sorcerer, some say weapons like this are cursed and it is true, only those with great will and control can wield such weapons and clearly he could not the other possibility he stole it after he was warned of it's dark power but did not listen". Byleth sighed.

" likely the latter for the former is a myth, but...damnit alright you can repay me by telling me everything you know while we head back to my home of Remire Village and i want the whole Truth!".

Edelgard nodded she looks to Hubert who sighed." fine but if you betray us i will not hesitate to kill you". Byleth looks at him." I dare you to try i killed Dark mages before, but lucky for you i am in a mood to spare you cause you two to be honest make me curious now let's go before any more beasts decided to show up, i will send couple of my fellow witchers here to make sure it is clear and maybe make this our base". Byleth walked out of the Cathedral with Edelgard and Hubert following.

Byleth the moment she saw Edelgard felt a strange feeling like she was meant to find her, Byleth did not understand why she saved them but it did not bother her, all these years she kept herself emotionally distant from people yet for some reason this girl somehow was breaking down her walls, Byleth sighed shaking the thoughts from her mind and mounted her horse." we will arrive in Remire in a day or two until then you will tell me all and i will tell you all". Edelgard nods and climbs onto her own horse Hubert the same with his and the Three rode off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been some time since meeting Edelgard, Byleth learns a shocking revelation and begins to have strange feelings for the exiled Adrestian heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is where i start using some witcher lore and also the Witcher Schools, Byleth was part of the School of the Wolf.
> 
> also Dimitri Appears and so does the Blue Lions! at the end but still, the sex scene was really short intentionally cause i am more or less want to focus on them fighting big threats and such i will once and awhile show them doing it.
> 
> i made Byleth kind of a tease and little out of character but that is actually the point of her in three houses, Intelligent Systems made her that way for us to interpret our own personality for Female Byleth and Male Byleth in any way we want.
> 
> oh And Dorothea appears by name only but she will physically appear soon i promise.

Date: 1180  
Location: Garreg Mach

It had been weeks or so since they met and the Witcher and her company took residence in Garreg Mach it was not long before other witchers from across the continent came and set up their Schools, also during that time Byleth spent more time with the Adrestian Princess Edelgard, they talked and walked even had tea now and again, Byleth during this began to feel strange she did not know what this feeling was well at first but once she talked to her father she now knew.

she was in love with Edelgard and it scared her, it was because she was afraid her feeling would not be reciprocated it was likely Edelgard was straight, and likely had no desire to be with someone like her so Byleth kept this to herself however she noticed Edelgard acting strange the last few days, almost avoiding her Byleth let it be but it bugged her.

she was a witcher yet these foreign feelings dominated her usual calm emotionless composure years of it destroyed by this feeling she has for Edelgard, Byleth decided to tell her and even if Edelgard rejected her Byleth would feel better, she reached Edelgard's room but stopped when she heard crying, Byleth softly knocks not knowing what to do and after some rustling the door opened revealing Edelgard in her nightgown but Byleth was looking at her face, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

" Lady Eisner is something wrong".

" yes...you were crying".

Edelgard tried to hide it but Byleth stops her gently grabbing her hands and saw something the Witcher could not believe, Scars lots of them and looked like Surgical scars She looks at the Princess." who did this". anger was evident in her voice as she asked the princess, Edelgard desperately tried not to cry." it's....it's nothing...you don't need to concern yourself". Byleth pushes her back inside and closes the door and locks it, Edelgard was made to sit on the bed Byleth once again took hold of her hands." tell me...you can trust me". Edelgard cried and told the story.

" and so...i am the only heir left....My Father...he died shortly after and my Uncle immediately usurped the throne and within moments labeled me a traitor and turned my people against me...i had no choice but to run".

Red hot rage boiled in Byleth, true she was a witcher a person who supposedly was heartless who had no soul which was a lie, Byleth takes Edelgard's face into her hands." then here and now i promise i will be at your side i swear with my honor as a witcher and....fuck it". Byleth kisses her shocking Edelgard when she closed her eyes still with tears spilling as she kissed back eventually the two pull apart." and as a lover...Look at me". Edelgard looks at her, Byleth pressed her forehead against hers." i will not leave you i swear it". Edelgard broke and fell into the Witcher's arms and cried Byleth held her running her hand in circles on the princess' back she then pulls her away and they kissed again with Edelgard on her back who suddenly found them both completely naked.

" beautiful".

Edelgard closed her eyes as Byleth kissed her all over including her scars and Edelgard arched when Byleth brought her mouth to her pussy and began to suck her clit and finger her, Edelgard grasped the sheets with one hand while the other grasped Byleth's hair, Byleth brings one hand up and cups one of Edelgard's breasts while she thrusted her fingers into the young woman's cunt while sucking her clit, Edelgard then came with a scream arching off the bed her eyes rolling into her head as she experienced a explosive orgasm and then fell back onto the bed sweating and breathing heavily, Byleth crawls up and kisses her then lays next to her and with one movement brings her into her arms and both soon fell asleep.

************************

Edelgard opened her eyes and at first had no idea where she was but then remembered she was in her room, then she felt something warm against her or to be more precise something warm holding her, She blinks finding herself completely naked and against the witcher byleth who was naked as well, Edelgard bolted away blushing fiercely in embarrassment as she remembered last night she quickly covered herself as byleth woke.

" mmm...morning no need to be embarrassed".

" i....oh gods...".

Byleth sits up yawning Edelgard stared at the naked woman she blushed even redder, The Witcher had no shame whatsoever it seemed Edelgard squealed then when Byleth grabs her and pulls her onto her lap and holds her the witcher's breasts pressed up against her back she was holding her as she laid soft kisses against her." don't be embarrassed". Edelgard just let herself melt into the woman's embrace closing her eyes letting the sheet fall as Byleth slowly and sensually moved her hand down and began to finger her clit edelgard arched into her hand biting her lip as pleasure coarsed through her but byleth stopped.

" as much as i want to continue ravashing you and let you return the favor i promised you i would train you to fight like a Witcher".

Edelgard in the back of her mind did not want this to stop but Byleth was right, the two kissed though like last night it was soft and loving, Byleth got off the bed revealing all her naked glory, Edelgard could still not help but stare at her recently newfound lover, Byleth was beautiful, she had an athletic build to her and it showed, Byleth was...well slightly busty it made Edelgard envious but it was not a major problem, Byleth's breast size was big but not too big but still a size that would make any woman jealous except maybe Dorothea, Edelgard was snapped out of staring by Byleth handing her clothes but Edelgard once again stared at the naked woman." Like what you see? you will get to see more but come on". Edelgard nods, she got embarrassed again.

Byleth was getting dressed in front of her, Edelgard felt self conscious, often she did when she had to change in front of others mainly Hubert who would always look away being the gentleman he was, but Edelgard also felt empty at times she did not know if it was cause of her scars that no one looked at her well that was until her, Byleth did not seem to look away especially last night Edelgard wanted to cry yet she did not, she felt free in some way free to be herself.

" i will leave and let you dress".

" no!...i mean...you can stay..".

Byleth nodded, Edelgard rose from the bed blushing she quickly covered herself with her hands but Byleth gently moves them away." It's okay....i don't mind...you are beautiful these scars do not shape who you are no it is your actions that define you, let these scars be a reminder that you are a survivor that you will fight so no one else will suffer as much as you". Edelgard smiled she stands straight she closed her eyes letting pride enter her then she began to get dressed the two then left the room.

" Thank you...".

" No problem like i said i am here for you".

Edelgard smiled and nodded, she takes Byleth's hand into hers as they headed to the training grounds, Byleth moves away and grabs two steel swords and hands one to Edelgard." normally witchers in training would use wooden weapons but you would be considered a special case so we are starting with real weapons, no worries we will not fight seriously may get few minor cuts but nothing serious". Edelgard nods, She understood if she was going to be better she needed to fight with real weapons.

" now come at me!".

Edelgard gets into a stance and charges giving a battle cry, Byleth raises her steel sword blocking the strike but was suddenly caught off guard when Edelgard sweeps her leg at her feet, Byleth quickly moves away but Edelgard anticipated it and cuts her arm, Byleth looks at her little shocked." i once watched a tournament before...before that incident i was fascinated and began to train with a sword but i barely started before everything happened". Byleth nodded with a smile.

" i am impressed though, it is clear you are smart you quickly strategized your moves, i seen bandits charge with no plan at all believing their strength was enough but they would meet their ends by blades often a witcher's".

Edelgard charged again and Byleth for the next couple minutes blocked and dodged well planned strikes some hitting her, Byleth was impressed Edelgard not only was smart but a very quick learner and soon after some minutes Byleth saw that the Princess was now skilled with a sword, She was already skilled with an Axe Byleth had seen that firsthand couple days ago when bandits had tried to ambush them during a mission Edelgard struck with almost dancer like moves swinging her axe like it was a sword.

" alright that's good enough, you learn fast rare to see that".

" thank you...".

Byleth takes the steel swords and places them back into the racks." if interested i can teach you the more advanced techniques sometime". Edelgard looks at her." I would like that". Byleth walks up and kisses her who kisses back then rest their foreheads together." Byleth....I love you....". Byleth smiled." I do too...". Edelgard brought herself against Byleth letting herself be held against the Witcher in her arms the two remained that way before deciding to go and eat.

*Meanwhile*

a figure was kneeling." She was here....about some days ago...tracks lead to Garreg Mach Ruins". the figure stood and removed their hood, revealing short blond hair, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd looked towards the path." Edelgard....i will find you....i must know..did you really do it like your uncle says...something does not feel right". Dimitri wanted answers yet he felt Edelgard was not at fault but he needed to know the truth and the only way he was going to get it was from Edelgard herself.

" Prince Dimitri are you sure about this".

" I am Dedue....i just feel that Edelgard is innocent but.....i need to know for sure".

dimitri gets on his horse and looks at his companions." let's move!". and soon him and his group rode off towards Garreg Mach, little does Dimitri knows that this was only the beginning

to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> To answer any question, Edelgard is being blamed for The Tragedy Of Duscur like she was in three houses also unlike her game counterpart she is not trying to kill Dimitri and Claude, Miklain's transformation in this is cause of the latter.
> 
> he was indeed curse cause he had no powerful will or control but also cause of another reason which will be revealed later in this au, and yes the crests will play a big role in this but not in the way you think not how they work in game counterpart nope in this they work differently.
> 
> i had to introduce Alois right away! because he is gonna appear again and like game counterpart he was friends with Jeralt, which he will tell Byleth in this au.


End file.
